


Five Messages Mark Never Sent Eduardo (and the one he did)

by fairy_tale_echo



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Reconciliation, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tale_echo/pseuds/fairy_tale_echo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hit send?  (maybe not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Messages Mark Never Sent Eduardo (and the one he did)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, how I will never forget discovering there was a fandom for this movie! When I found the kink_meme, I decided to write my very first fic in the this fandom. I was so scared, I did it anonymously. I thought I'll just write one or two ficlets for this five things prompt and that will get this feeling like I should write in this fandom out of my system and that will be that! AHAHAHA! So many words later, I'm indexing and archiving all my stuff as I consider if I can actually write in this fandom anymore (and if anyone is still reading in it...) and I found this, not even on my masterlist! I cleaned it up, added some more meta and more words, made it better than a first fic, and here it is!

_1\. The One Before It All Went To Hell  
_  
To: "Wardo"  <eduardo.saverin@harvard.edu>  
From: "Mark" <zuckerberg@facebookadmin.com>  
  
E,  
  
Hey man, I know you just flew out and you’re, like, in the air as I type this  but- uh.  Look, Wardo, forget the bullshit small talk.  I need -  _you_  need to come out to CA.  I mean, you need to come  _back_  to CA.  Right now. Yeah, you need to come out.  Not just for a visit I mean – well – as soon as you can, you need to fly back out here. Things are happening so fast, faster than I told you, even, and, I just - you  _need_  to come out, Wardo, so we can talk, really talk and not just shout, and so nothing worse happens than what's happening now. I know you probably feel like crap and I don't want it to get worse, for either of us to make mistakes we'll regret and ... just – _fuck_ New York.  Come out here.  _Right_ now. I can't say more but if you don’t then something ... I mean, just come out here.  It's for the best.

-MZ  
  
 _2\. The One(s) During Hell_  
  
To: Wardo  
You didn't even change your phone #?  
  
To: Wardo  
Didn't you think I might text during all this?  
  
To: Wardo  
I did the right thing for Facebook. I'm not sorry. I'm not.

To: Wardo  
Have your bitch lawyer ask me if I’m sorry, I’ll tell the truth.  
  
To: Wardo  
Forget I called her a bitch. I should have just used asshole. I'm not ... ugh!  
  
To: Wardo  
You know I'm not sexist. I DIDN'T use the farm animals!  
  
To: Wardo  
You *know* I wouldn't -  you know I’m not that way - you know *me*, Wardo.

 _3\. The One That Was Supposed To Make Him Smile  
_  
To: "Wardo"  <saverin.e@gmail.com>  
From: "Mark" <zuckerberg@facebookadmin.com>  
  
Remember that night freshman year when we were talking about Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark? And about how Tony kind of cheated by being a mechanical engineering genius? How it wouldn't be worth having to put some electronic device in your chest when you could just be bad-ass with Bruce's suit? But then we decided it  _would_  be worth it because Tony can fucking fly? About how if Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, who were basically socialites, could be superheroes then, fuck, with their money we could be superheroes  _too_  and probably better ones? And then about what  _we'd_  do if we had all the money in the world?  
  
I mean, I don't have all the money in the word, Wardo, but... I'm going to do it.   
  
Seriously, I am going to become a fucking superhero. But I need you to help me build and hide the lair and establish the alternative persona and maybe help create an arc reactor.

Maybe…possibly…also act as my sidekick.

(yes, sidekick to start.  But you can be wise-cracking and clever and eventually shift over to Nightwing status, I guess.  Not everyone just gets to be Spider-Man on their first try, Wardo.)  
  
I mean, remember, that night, Wardo.  You  _promised_  you would.  
  
-MZ  
  
PS: need cool name: Supero? Hyperion? Brainiac? No, wait, that one's taken.  Beacon?  Hmmm,  _Beacon_  ... that gives me an idea.  
  
 _4\. The Outraged One(s)_

@thinkdouble Twitter? I don’t even know what to say to this. This site is an insult. Counting your use name in the character count = sloppy!

@thinkdouble I remembered your fav. book was 1984, Wardo, & it's not like it was hard to track you down & yes, fine, your stupid twitter was  
  
@thinkdouble locked but wtf do you think that could keep me out? Not like I care about your TWEETS (ugh!) it's about the principle, anyway-

@thinkdouble ANYWAY THIS SITE'S A FUCKING JOKE, "what's happening" ... don't they just mean "status update"? THEY STOLE THAT FROM US. Yes,  
  
@thinkdouble I said *us*, Wardo. US meaning me and you. US as friends...but Wardo, we were MORE than that, right? Not like we ever, but we-

@thinkdouble sometimes ... there WAS a "we", wasn't there?  An US who was more than friends who TWEET each other - I think about it now and  
  
@thinkdouble FUCKING 140 CHARACTERS.

 _5\. The Drunk One_  
  
To: "Wardo"  <saverin.e@gmail.com>  
From: "Mark" <zuckerberg@facebookadmin.com>  
  
waaaaaaardo,  
  
still in mh address book as wardo, wht am i doing? we  **never**  were, we neber did, but wardo, i knwo sometimes, teh way you looked at me-i looked at yiu that way back, did yiu ever see>   
  
I shouldm have told you that ngiht in the house, i should have just said:wardo, dont worry about advertisters, stay in ca w/ me, we dont need advisters, well get other money.  its nt about money, its me - stay in ca w/ me, stay in ca w/ me.  
  
im still not sorry.  
  
not sorry avout that but --- i ---

should have kissed you in that hall, wardo. shouldve told you to **stay**.  
  
 _6\. And The One He Did_  
  
To: "Eduardo Saverin"  <saverin.e@gmail.com>  
From: "Mark Zuckerberg" <zuckerberg@facebookadmin.com>  
  
Eduardo,  
  
I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know that.  I don’t expect anything else and I know how that must sound useless.  But it's important to say, for you to know.  I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry.   
  
-Mark  
  
====  
 _  
-_ And The One Eduardo Sent Back -

 _To: "Mark"_ _< zuckerberg@facebookadmin.com>_  
From: "Wardo" <saverin.e@gmail.com>  
  
Mark,  
  
Do you want to talk?  
  
-Wardo


End file.
